


[Podfic] Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, First Time, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: In which Spock contemplates the laws of attraction and realizes what a slippery slope that is only after he has already fallen.There's no help for him now.





	[Podfic] Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195966) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> This was recorded as a gift to Parka for the 2017 ITPE challenge. I had a lot of fun with this one, and I hope you enjoy it just as much!
> 
> A big thank you to Kianspo for allowing me to record this fic

Cover Art provided by Night_Inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [Link](https://app.box.com/s/629b90zy1o7nm0gjfm7uc4c4h2tv5jgw) | **Size:** 69.3 MB | **Duration:** 01:17:07

  
---|---  
  
##  Music

* Opening and Ending track: [Stevie Wonder "Signed Sealed Delivered" - Acoustic Cover (Christopher Burkholder) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVGCCsoBj9M)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out the rest of the collection and listen to the other awesome gifts!


End file.
